Mega Man Retold
by RodriDante
Summary: An accurate recap of the Mega Man Classic games. This is totally what happens guys, please don't double check.
1. Mega Man (Part 1)

Chapter 1

**[AN: Hi! I decided to give this whole fanfiction thing a try. I'm not a talented writer, so I can't warranty this will be a perfect story, but that's what practice is for. If this is succeful I might continue it to the end, or not because I also have to study, I dunno I can't see the future except I can but I won't spoil it, ok!?**

**I decided to write about Mega Man because Mega Man is like pineapple pizza, everybody like him]**

It was the year 200X. Dr. Light woke up for what looked like a normal day: The sky was clear, the birds were chirping, the citizens were running and screaming for their lives, and he had 87 missed calls.

He checked the voicemail, which had the following message:

"Doctor, the robots you developed have begun going out of control one after another! At this rate, they will take over the world, or worse: The entire country!"

Then he noticed something wasn't right.

Light: "Rock, please turn on the TV."

The TV was on the kids channel, so Rock had to change to the news channel.

Reporter: "... and so we managed to get an interview with the person behind this, Dr. Wily, what inspired you to use Light's robots to take over the world?"

Wily: "Well, I had always wanted to take over the world since I left the Robot Institute of Technology, which led me to build my secret robot factory in the Pacific. After years, I got tired of being in the shadows so I stole Light's robots so people would play attention to me instead."

Reporter: "I see, any words for the viewers at home?"

Wily: "Yeah, please DO NOT try to stop me. There is no robot on Earth that can stop me or my robots. Unless you build one, so don't do it."

This was a disaster, what would Dr. Light do now?

Rock: "Hey, can I go and defeat Dr. Wily dad?"

Light: "I'm sorry Rock, you aren't prepared for a task like this."

Rock: "But what if you prepared me for it?"

Light: "Huh, haven't thought about that."

And so Light upgraded Rock. He gave him ceratanium armor, a gun and painted him blue and yellow.

Then Light realized he looked bad so he painted him cyan and blue and gave him an arm cannon instead.

Light: "You're ready, my son. I gave you the Plasma Cannon, an ambidextrous arm cannon that fires lemon shaped bullets of concentrated solar energy. Also, you can also copy the weapons of any defeated Robot Master, but only a maximun of 8, 9 tops."

Rock: "Great, but could I also have 'Man' at the end of my name like the other robots?"

Light: "Sure, from now on you will be: Mega Man!"

The shinigami did the new name dance, but they realized they were in the wrong fanfic and left.

And so Mega Man was ready to stop Dr. Wily, but would he succed on doing so?

The answer is yes, I just told you he was ready.

**[AN: BTW I will also be playing the games as I write, for extra accuracy. I might also make up some things.]**


	2. Mega Man (Part 2)

Chapter 2

**[AN: I decided to skip deaths because it wouldn't make a lot of sense having Mega Man revive over and over. Use your imagination to imagine where I died, I guess.]**

Mega Man was ready to start his mission. He decided to take down Guts Man first because that's what speedrunners do, and teleported to his stage.

**[AN: Wonder who invented teleportation in Mega Man. Do you think that all robots can do it, or only those who have shown it?]**

_-Later, on Guts Man's stage-_

Mega Man destroyed three Mets, and faced a bottomless pit. It was hella big and made Mega Man want to sing a song about not sleeping until he crossed it for some reason.

He jumped on the moving plattaforms to cross to the other side. Crossing was hard, so he tried really hard, making it easy.

But then was ambushed by Bunby Helis! But they didn't strike that hard, so he just ran away from them.

There was a line of Picket Men ahead. They were really anoying because Mega Man couldn't defeat them fast enough so he always got hit by the last pickaxe they threw. In retrospect, he should have moved away from them to give himself more space instead of just going forward, but whatever.

**[AN: Ok, I'll have to speed things up because this is boring as h*ck. I will only say things that are interesting]**

There was a Big Eye that thrashed Mega Man, who could only run away from it crying.

And so he reached Guts Man's room.

Guts Man: "Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt!"

Mega Man: "But I am older than you."

Guts Man had no good comeback, so he just decided to start fighting. His fighting strategy consisted on jumping forwards and backwards and throwing a rock every now and then- Truly, the best fighting style ever conceived.

Mega Man had a hard thime dodging because every time Guts Man landed the ground shaked beneath them and Mega Man fell over. But eventually, after a lot of "pew pew pew"s from his cannon, Mega Man was victorious.

"Oof, that was close" said Mega Man with more than half of his health, and gained the Super Arm.

_-Later, on Cut Man's stage-_

Nothing really happened until Mega Man faced an Big Eye which trashed him again, so he ran away crying.

Cut Man: "I can't believe you have become a bad robot, Rock. I'm sorry, but you'll have to feel the wrath of Kung Fu Cut Man!"

Cut Man ran towards Mega Man, but he didn't know you can't run with scissors so he was defeated easily, giving Mega Man the Rolling Cutter.

_-Later, on Elec Man's stage-_

There were 3 blocks one behind the other hiding... something. Mega Man used the Super Arm to move the blocks and he found... a surprise.

Right before reaching Elec Man's room, there was another Big Eye, but Mega Man was ready. He pulled out his newly obtained Magnet Beam and created plataforms to avoid it **[AN: Surprise! :O]**.

Elec Man: "Thefirstrobottogetelectrocutedsayswhat?"

Mega Man: "What?"

"Ha!" said Elec Man as he shocked Mega Man. "All of you are so slow compared to me. I really doubt someone will ever surpass my speed."

Elec Man did the nazi thing like Registeel, or like N at the beginning of Pokémon Black and White, or like the nazis. But unlike Registeel he wasn't resistant to metal so the Rolling Cutter defeated him easily and Mega Man got the Thunder Beam.

_-Later, on Ice Man's stage-_

The begining of Ice Man's stage was easy but it had Pepes which are mechanical penguins, which makes them horrible beings that shouldn't exist.

Mega Man faced a huge bottomless pit with Foot Holders, and knew that crossing it would be very hard. Halfway through the Foot Holders stopped being cooperative (Of course), so Mega Man had to rely on the Magnet Beam. Also, there were more Pepes (Yuck!).

There was a Big Eye but I didn't write anything down about it, so I guess it wasn't so bad. Also more Pepes (AHHH!).

Ice Man: "There's an unidentified robot at 12!"

Ice Man: "Does it possess any weapons?"

Ice Man: "Affirmative, it holds an arm cannon."

Ice Man: "Freeze it all cost soldier!"

Ice Man: "Are... are you sure I can do it?"

Ice Man: "Soldier! The battlefield is no place for doubt!"

Mega Man started to feel really awkward, so he just zapped Ice Man, grabbed the Ice Slasher, and teleported away.

-_Later, on Fire Man's stage-_

Nthing interesting happened. Like, the most interesting part of the stage is that you can freeze fire, which I think is not possable. I'll look on that later.

Fire Man: "The little voice in my head says that you are evil and I have to set you fire."

Mega Man said "Nope!" as he froze Fire Man, grabbed the Fire Storm, and hoped that Bomb Man wasn't crazy too.

_-Later, on Bomb Man's stge-_

Nothing was a challenge because Mega Man simply froze anything is his path that was remotely threatning. That's why Ice Slasher is stupidly broken.

Mega Man: "So... any hobbies I should know about?"

Bomb Man: "I like having fun with explosives!"

"I've heard enough." said Mega Man as he burned down the punk haired robot.

"Well, only Wily left." said Mega Man to himself. "But where is he?" Is what Mega Man would have thought if he didn't already knew where Wily was, so he didn't think that.


	3. Mega Man (Part 3)

**[AN: Apparently, you can freeze fire, but it goes against the laws of physics so it's illegal. If anyone knows a place where those laws don't apply, please let me know]**

Mega Man made his way through Wily's fortress fairly easily, exept for the part with the Foot Holders because they are annoyingly uncooperative and easily the second worst thing in the game (You already know what's the first).

Mega Man reached a dark roo-

BTW, that first thing thing is Pepe.

Mega Man reached a dark room where yellow goo-like masses flew in his direction, which he dodged like in the Matrix except he did it at normal speed.

A creature formed from the goo and said "Bumo bumo!" which meant "Oh, so you're the Mega Man I was made to destroy. I am Yellow Devil: The first and strongest fighting robot ever created by Dr. Wily. I hope you had a nice life, because I'm going to end it: Right here, right now!"

Mega Man: "Pff, I'll defeat you with my simple strategy."

Yellow Devil said "Bumo bumo. Bumo!" which meant "A strategy to defeat me, the mighty Yellow Devil? Oh, please, illuminate me puny lab assistant."

Mega Man: "You see, when I use the the Thunder Beam I need 7 hits to defeat you, as you do. So I only have to dodge your ridiculous hard to dodge attack once, and your easy to dodge eye shoot attack. Then, I only have to get hit on propouse and abuse my invincibility frames to get behind you as you reform in the other side of the room and repeat."

Yellow Devil said "Bumo, Bomomo. Bumomomo. Bumomo! Bumo!" which meant "Oh..."

Then Mega Man did the thing he said he would do and defeated Yellow Devil, but not before he shouted a last "Bumoooooooooo!" which meant "Bumooooooooo!".

**[NA: There are no transitions between Wily stages so I'll put a line and roll with it]**

* * *

Mega Man was ambushed by A LOT of Bunby Helis (Like at least 4), but he more or less managed to get through, but only to find... Cut Man! (Or maybe it was a copy, I dunno it is never explained.)

But it didn't matter because Mega Man simply burned him down like an incinerator melting metal.

After walking for a while Elec Man also appeared, but the conditions were the same as the last battle so nothing to report here.

There was a fairly large descent filled with Adhering Suzies and Blasters, but the Thunder Beam is broken so it was really easy. "I can't think of a better weapon than this one." said Mega Man to himself.

Mega Man entered a colored room, and was trapped inside a machine that analized him. In front of him there was a identical machine where something was forming. It was... it was...

"Good to meet you Mega Man, my loathsome copy." said the robot in the other machine, who looked identical to Mega Man except he had red Pupils. Both robots were freed.

Mega Man: "Wh- who are you".

?: "I'm a robot created with the sole propouse of destroying you."

Mega Man: "So what do I call you? Mega Man Killer?"

Copy Robot: "What? No! That sounds stupid. I am Copy Robot."

Mega Man: "Well, let's see you copy this!"

Mega Man changed to the Fire Storm, and so did Copy Robot.

Mega Man: "...huh."

Mega Man tried burning him, then electrocuting him, and finally with normal shots, but Copy Robot simply countered everything with double the strength.

Mega Man was against the wall (Metaphorically, and kinda literally) when he had an idea: What if he aimed and doged better?

Mega Man changed back to the Fire Storm and executed his complex plan, and it worked.

Copy Robot: "WHY? I HAD IT ALLLLLLLLLLL!"

* * *

The next part of the Wily Plant didn't have anything worth mentioning, except it had more Pepes! Don't worry, they don't come back after this.

Mega Man reached a room filled with water and a water purificator which he recognized as the model CWU-01P.

Mega Man: "...how threatning?"

Then it started to shoot Mega Man and swim in circles. Mega Man used the Super Arm and threw a block that was there and defeated it immediatly. And other that appeared later, and another one gone, and another one gone, and so he ran out of blocks to throw.

Mega Man: "Welp, plan B."

He switched to the Thunder Beam because he thought that using electricity underwater was a good idea, and it was. He started shocking them one after the other and after the 10th he was done.

* * *

Mega Man grabbed a Yashichi that was there and reached a teleporter that teported him to another room where Bomb Man was standing, but he just burned him again. He went back to the teleported again and meet up with Fire Man, but he just froze him again. Same happened with Ice Man except he was already frozen so he was shocked. But then Mega Man had to fight Guts Man and it was very difficult because Mega didn't have the high ground like last time (Because room had flat ground) and because he had to use the Hyper Bomb, which I forgot to mention earlier on propouse because it sucks a lot and I only used it here, except I tried to use it earlier but it didn't work because it sucks and I decided that not mentioning it was for the best.

Mega Man reached a dark room and he saw a UFO flying towards a machine hidden in the dark. Lights illuminated it and revelated the precarious look of the machine.

Wily: "Greetings, blue bomber. What do you think about my great Wily Machine N° 1?"

Mega Man: "It looks like it's about to fall apart."

Wily: "Ok, I'll be honest: I didn't think you would make it this far so I didn't have a lot of time to finish the details."

Mega Man: "And neither to design robots, I suppose."

Wily: "What do you mean?"

Mega Man: "Out of all the robots I fought to get here, you only designed two. And one of them is a robot that copies other robots."

Wily: "Well, excuse me boy, I want to see _you_ building a robot army for yourself. But since you took down mine I guess now I have to create a brand new one, but not before we finish our fight."

Wily fired bullets from the cannon of his machine in a parabolic arc towards Mega Man, who managed to dodge most of them and fire the Thunder Beam back at the cannon until it was destroyed, only to reveal another cannon benerath it. A piece of metal fell of showing Wily in the cockpit. He started to fire bullets that did sick flips mid-air and were harder to dodge, but not impossible so Mega Man kept dodging and firing until the machine was destroyed.

Wily jumped off of it and begged for mercy.

Wily: "Oh, forgive me Mega Man. I don't know what came up to me, but your bravery inspired me to become a man of good and never try anything like this again."

Mega Man: "That sounds good. I'm off to repair my brothers, bye."

And so Mega Man restored peace and came back to his house were Light and Roll were waiting for him.

**[AN: Roll didn't appear in the manual so I guess she was doing something else when Wily attacked, I don't know I didn't make the game]**


	4. Mega Man 2: The Mystery of Dr Wily

**[AN: Apparently, someone favorited my story (Whatever that means). So I guess I'll cover the second game and, if I get enough reviews, I'll keep going until I don't.**

**So if you like this story, share it with your friend. And if you don't, share it with someone you hate and tell them it's the best fanfic you have read.]**

Dr. Wiley was designing combat robots because when he told Mega Man he wasn't going to try to take over the world again... he was lying! He worked all day, but not in the night because he took his sleeping schedule very serious. After many days Wily had designed a 4 robots.

"At this rate it's going to take me forever" said Wily to himself. "Wait, I know! I'll just upgrade the designs of Light's robots and pretend I did it all by myself. No one will notice."

And so Wily used the designs of Cut Man, Elec Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man and Fire Man to create 4 more robots.

"Welp, 8 is enough, so I won't be needing this" said Wily as he threw Ice Man's blueprints into the trashcan.

_-One year later _(And I mean one year since Wily tried to take over the world, not one year after he finished the designs)_-_

Rock: "Good morning dad, do you nee-"

Light: "Dr. Wily is back!"

Roll: "He has built more robots!"

Light: "They have taken over numerous places!"

Roll: "The washing machine isn't working!"

Light: "Ahhhh!"

Roll: "Ahhhh!"

Rock: "Ahhhh!"

Rock put on his armor and was ready, but was stopped by Light before leaving.

Light: "Before you go, I have something to give you. I have designed 4 items that will ease your journ-"

Light noticed that the four items were gone and only a note was left that said "Suckers" and was signed by Heat Man, Flash Man, Air Man, and some Sniper Joes.

Light: "Well, nevermind. Good luck Mega Man."

Then Mega Man teleported to the roof of a building and took off his helmet to look cool with the wind in his hair.

**[AN: I'm gonna beat Mega Man 2, BRB]**


	5. Mega Man 2 (Part 2)

**[AN: ****I learned to see the views on my fanfic, and there are more than I expected (I expected 0).**

**Also, BRB = 7 days, right?]**

Mega Man decided to star with Air Man because he thought it was a good idea.

_-Later, on Air Man's stage-_

The stage was easy but the clouds made it hard to see and the Goblins with their horns and Petit Goblins were annoying. There was also some Pipi with their Copipis, but they were normal birds instead of penguins so it was ok.

Air Man: "Oh, great. I would be very dissapointed if you didn't get to meet me. Enjoy my company as much as you can, because after I'm done with you you won't have a second chance."

Mega Man: "Uhhh... I'll pass. I still need to take you down, your weapon, and the item you stole."

Air Man showed Mega Man the Item #2.

Air Man: "Oh, you want this item?"

Mega Man: "I want it!"

Air Man: "You want this item?"

Mega Man: "I want it!"

Air Man: "You want this item?"

Mega Man: "I want it!"

Air Man: "You want- You want-"

Mega Man: "I want that item!"

Mega Man started shooting Air Man, but he created tornados out of thin air (Get it?) to block all the shoots.

Air Man: "Ha! Bet you didn't expect that from me, aren't I amazi-"

But Mega Man simply aimed between the tornados, landing a few good hits on Air Man.

Air Man: "Hmpf, lucky shot. Let's see how you do against this!"

Air Man made his propeller spin really fast, which pushed the tornados towards Mega Man. The tornados were very dificult to dodge, but Mega Man damaged Air Man faster that Air Man could damage him, so Mega Man won before he got any serious damage.

Mega Man took the Air Shooter and the Item #2. "Wow, I would feel sorry for anyone that has trouble beating this guy" said Mega Man to himself before teleporting out.

_-Later, on Bubble Man's Stage-_

Bubble Man stage was pretty challenging, but doable. The Ankos and it's Shrinks were a pain and the Kerogs' Petit Kerogs hard to avoid. Also the Shrinks used fire underwater to propel themselves, that was weird.

Bubble Man: "Hello, you must be Mega Man. My name is Bubble Man, nice to meet you."

Mega Man: "Uhhh... nice to meet you too?"

Bubble Man: "While I appreciate your visit, my programing tells me I have to beat you up. I hope that doesn't cause you any inconvenience."

Mega Man: "No, don't worry."

Mega Man and Bubble Man fired at each other, but Bubble's shot was faster and hit Mega Man before he could react. Bubble Man fired bubbles at Mega Man, then swimmed towards him. The bubbles bounced towards Mega Man in a way that's probably not possible, and were hard to dodge. Soon enough, Mega Man was against the wall and had to focus on dodging as much as possible while stopping to shoot Bubble Man only when it was safe. After a long battle, a heavily damaged Mega Man managed to win, grabbed the Bubble Lead, and teleported out.

_-Later, on Crash Man's stage-_

The stage was surprisingly easy for Mega Man, but the enemies were hard to avoid so they kept doing chip damage as Mega Man progressed. As Mega Man climbed to proceed breathing became harder, but then he remembered he was a robot and he was fine. He also found a E-Tank siting there, and finally (And pretty beat up) reached Crash Man's room.

Crash Man: "Hello and welcome, little friend. Would you mind if I REDECORATE THE FLOOR WITH YOUR INSIDES?"

Mega Man: "Wha- What is wrong with you?"

Crash Man: "Oh, I apologize. You might find that my personality is like my weapon: PRETTY DAMN VOLATILE!"

As a combination of Guts Man and Bomb Man, Crash Man had a combination of their fighting tactics: Running back and forth while jumping everytime Mega Man fired to launch a bomb at him from mid air. Truly, the best fighting style ever conceived.

Mega Man had to constantly run in order to avoid the bombs, and jump before firing to, unlike Crash Man, fire to where his enemy was going to be instead of where he is. After a tedious battle, Crash Man was down.

"Oof, that was close" said Mega Man low on health (Because of the stage enemies), and gained the Crash Bomber.

_-Later, on Flash Man's stage-_

The floor was slippery, which made walking a bit difficult. Mega Man had a hard time dodging the shoots of the Shotmen, but they were so few it didn't matter. There was also a Sniper Joe riding a mech, which Mega Man destroyed with the Air Shooter because it was about time he used one of his copied weapons, and then took on the Sniper Joe with his buster. Later he found another and did the same, except he camped to defeat the Sniper Joe so Mega Man lost a little of respect on himself. There were other two ahead, but Mega Man just ignored them.

Flash Man: "Hmmm... so you have taken out 3 of my brothers. Could you PLEASE tell me what have we done to deserve this?"

Mega Man: "You stole from my house and are helping Wily to take over the world."

Flash Man: "Yeah, but recently."

Mega Man: "You are doing the second thing I said RIGHT NOW!"

Flash Man: "Well, if you're going to focus on the present, then I'll make it last forever!"

Flash Man tried to stop time, but failed because he needed to charge first.

Flash Man: "Uhhh... could you give me a few seconds?"

Mega Man: "No."

Mega Man fired at Flash Man, who got angered by this and ran towards him. Mega Man tried to jump over Flash Man to attack him from behind, but Flash Man finally managed to stop time.

Flash Man: "Now take THIS!"

Flash Man fired a lot of bullets (Like at least 5) but missed all of them because he couldn't aim upwards.

Flash Man: "Crap!"

Eventually Mega Man won because Flash Man's Time Stopper had a lengthy cooldown and he insisted in only firing when time wasn't flowing. Flash Man's last thoughts before going offline were "I really hope that if Wily makes another robot with rapid fire, he gives him the ability to aim". Mega Man took the Time Stopper, the Item #3, and left.

_-Later, on Quick Man's stage-_

The stage had many death lasers, but Mega Man didn't know that because he dodged all of them. There were also Changkey Makers and Sniper Armors, but Mega Man used the Air Shooter to blow them up (GET IT?)

Quick Man: "Ah, Yeah! This is happenin'!"

Mega Man: "O- ok...? Let's just make this quick."

Quick Man: "Hey, that's my line!"

Quick Man was moving at over 133c, and Mega Man had a fairly difficult time aiming. He tried with the Air Shooter first because it had been working well until now, but he already had so little ammo that he barely damaged Quick Man before in ran out. Mega Man switched to the Crash Bomber, which was actually doing decent damage on Quick Man, but Quick Man was still winning.

Quick Man: "Come on, step it up!"

Mega Man: "(He's just too fast. Wait, I know!)

Mega Man used the Time Stopper to restrain Quick Man, but Quick Man was unaffected.

Quick Man: "Ha! You thought that would work? Wily installed on all of us a device to make us immune to the Time Stopper."

But Quick Man's device was defective so he started taking damage while being unable to move. After being defeted, Mega Man took the Quick Boomerang and left.

_-Later, on Wood Man's stage-_

There were Batons hanging in the trees, but they took so long to reach Mega Man that he could just run away from them. Not even the Robbits could stop him, as he just pulled out the Quick Boomerang to take them out at a speed far exceeding the average. He also did the same to the Frienders because Wily thought that having fire breathing robots in a forest was a good idea, but it wasn't.

Later there were Monkings that tried to surprise Mega Man by jumping from below, but he used the Quick Boomerang to give them the Mufasa treatment. Then nothing interesting happened.

Wood Man: "You know, can I appreciate that you didn't harm any flora in your way here. What I don't appreciate is how you treated my subordinates."

Mega Man: "They attacked me first. What, did you want me to stand still and take it?

Wood Man had no good comeback, so he just decided to start fighting. He pulled up his Leaf Shield, but shields aren't good for long-range offense, so he just threw it at Mega Man. Mega Man jumped over it and fired the Air Shooter at point blank, then all of this happened again like one or two times more and Wood Man was defeated. Mega Man took the Leaf Shield and left.

_-Later, on Heat Man's stage-_

Nothing was a challenge because Mega Man simply Quick Boomerang'ed anything is his path that was remotely threatning. That's why Quick Boomerang is very useful.

Mega Man reached a pool filled with lava below a path of Yoku Blocks which made Mega Man want to sing a song about being unable to cross it for some reason. Mega Man started to cross it and then he was done. There was also an Sniper Armor, but Air Shooter and blah blah blah.

Heat Man: "*sigh*... Hi."

Mega Man: "...nothing else to add?"

Heat Man: "Nah..."

Heat Man spitted out three fire balls which Mega Man dodged easily. He switched to the Bubble Lead which was really effective of Heat Man for some reason I don't understand. Heat Man surrounded himself with flames and tried to tackle Mega Man, but he just jumped over him. Mega Man fired again and all repeated again like 4 times more until Heat Man was defeated and Mega Man took the Atomic Fire and the Item #1.

_-Later, on Metal Man's stage-_

Mega Man found himself standing in a conveyor belt, so he had to be constantly moving to not get dragged. He found another E-Tank, grabbed it and ran until he found himself on a corridor with Moles coming from the floor and ceiling, but he didn't feel like dealing with them so he just stopped time and ran past them. There were some Pierobots, but they were easy enough to deal with. Mega Man wanted to try out the Atomic Fire on some Blocky and it worked, but it was so inneficient that he almost ran out of ammo after three shoots. There were also some Springers, but Mega Man just flew over them with the Item #2.

Metal Man: "I am the most despicable robot ever created."

Mega Man: "Oh, come on. You can't be that bad."

Metal Man let out a small grin, but Mega Man couldn't see it.

Metal Man: "I don't like dogs."

Mega Man gasped upon hearing such a horrible thing and fired a Crash Bomber at the wall behind Metal Man to take him by surprise, but it didn't harm him at all. Mega Man tried with the Air Shooter and Leaf Shield, but Metal Man was airproof and leafproof. The Atomic Fire didn't have enough ammo to be effective, so Mega Man tried with the Quick Boomerang and it was actually very effective, so much that it defeated Metal Man very fast. Mega Man copied the Metal Blade and left.

_-Later, on Light's lab-_

Mega Man: "Have you found out Wily's hideout?"

Light: "Yes, it was easy after seeing the memory bank of the robots you have defeated. I'll send you the coordinates."

Then Mega Man teleported to Wily's Castle, but that's for the next chapter.


	6. Mega Man 2 (Part 3)

**[AN: I found out my fanfic has been read in 8 different countries and in Argentina. That's a number** ** infinitely than expected, thank you guys.]**

Dr. Wily was flying it his UFO. He opened it and started wiggling his eyebrows, but no one was there to see it so he just went back to his castle.

Mega Man made his way through the Pipis and Scworms like a robot running past robotic birds and twisted iron pipe makers. There was a Yoku Blocks section, but without Yoku Blocks so Mega Man had to use Item #1. A group of Tellys tried to ambush Mega Man as he climbed a ladder, but they were so slow that it was almost like they weren't there.

Mega Man started jump from plataform to plata e rentó plata e rentó advance, when suddenly the Mecha Dragon teleported in and started flying towards Mega Man while destroying all plataforms in it's path. Now, according to all known laws of aviation, there's no way the Mecha Dragon should be able to fly. It's wings are too small to get it's fat big body off the ground. The Mecha Dragon, of course, flies anyway, because Wily filled it with hydrogen.

Mega Man reached the last three plataforms, but the Mecha Dragon was stupid and didn't destroy those. The Mecha Dragon started spitting out fire at Mega Man, but it didn't matter because it had no invincibility frames and was defeated quickly. Mega Man telepoted to the next section of the castle

**[AN: He does this everytime he defeats a boss, so don't be weirded out when he's suddently in the next section.]**

The way was filed with Fly Boys, but they weren't relevant. Mega Man used the Item #2 to fly over some spikes and jumped to a ladder before crashing into a wall. He found a fourth E-Tank, meaning he now had 4. Then he climbed down some ladders and found himself in a room full of Moles, which were so annoying that Mega Man had to use the Metal Blade which I forgot to use until now on propouse because it breaks the game. After passing through some presses and a long fall, Mega Man found himself in a empty room.

Two blocks came out of the walls, and united to form a mini flying robot that Mega Man recognized as the guard robots Light created to protect their home. Mega Man changed to the Bubble Lead because he thought that using a weapon that can only travel in the floor on a flying enemy was a good idea, and it was. He defeated the robot in a single hit, then the next one, then the next one, then the next one, then the next one, then the next one, then the next one, then the next one, then the next one, then the next one, then the next one, then the next one, then the next one, and then the final one and he teleported to next area.

**[AN: The next part is boring, but bear with me]**

Mega Man fell on the water and jumped over a couple of Big Fishes, then fell down a pit with walls covered in spikes, so Mega Man had to be really careful to not touch them. Then there was a halway with Shotmen, but they weren't a trouble.

A huge tank that looked like Guts Man approached Mega Man. It could fire bullets from it's mouth and Mets from it's belly. Mega Man fired some Quick Boomerangs to it's face and defated it so fast he thought it was a joke, and teleported to the next area.

Mega Man climbed some ladders and passed through rooms with Mets and fake floors. Then he went down a ladder and rode plataforms that did some unnecesary spins while protecting himself with the Leaf Shield from Tellies that were coming towards him. Then he crossed a hallway with two Sniper Armor and two Returning Sniper Joes, and used an E-Tank before entering the boss room because if he didn't use them now, when would he?

Then he fought Boobeam Trap and won.

**[AN: Seriously, you don't want me to describe this fight. It's like someone described how they solve a puzzle step by step, and no one wants that.]**

Mega Man found himself in a room that featured Dr. Wily Teleport System™. There were 8 teleporters, each one teleporting Mega Man to a room where 1 of the 8 Robot Masters was waiting for a remach, but the battles went more or less like last time, so lets skip that.

An 9th teleporter appeared, so Mega Man used an E-Tank and went in. Waiting for him was Wily on his Wily Machine 2™.

Wily: "Well, what did you think about my new robot army?"

Mega Man: "Well, you certainly put more effort this time. I counted 38 different kinds of robots this time."

Wily: "Thank you very much for noticing my hard wo-"

Mega Man: "And recognized 26 of them as modified versions of previous robots."

Wily: "..."

Mega Man: "..."

Wily began shooting at Mega Man, who dodged most of the shoots and charged the Atomic Fire. Mega Man shoot at Wily, heavily damaging the machine. He charged and fired a second Atomic Fire, destroying part of the Machine and showing Wily in the Cockpit.

Wily began shooting faster, making his shoots harder to dodge. Mega Man spamed the Metal Blade, but Wily was having the upper hand.

Wily: "Hehe, what now blue pes-"

Then Mega Man used another E-Tank.

Wily: "Oh, you suck Mega Man!"

Mega Man finished the machine off, which started to blow up as Wily left in his UFO, and then the floor was destroyed for some reason.

Mega Man fell down a lot of meters (At least 5) and found himself in a cave-like basement. There was a red corrosive liquid dripping from the celing, so Mega Man had to advance really carefully. Eventually, he found a door that led him to a dark room. Wily's UFO descended in front of Mega Man, and Wily floated out of it.

Mega Man: "Huh?"

Wily: "Surprised? I had been hiding my true self for all these years. Now look at this, earthling!"

Wily's body began morphing, and his body changed to a green color.

Mega Man: "Are... are you an alien?"

Wily: "Yes."

And then everything made sense.

Mega Man tried shooting at Wily, but he just absorbed the shoots. Mega Man tried almost every weapon that still had ammunition: The Air Shooter, the Metal Blade, the Atomic Fire, the Quick Boomerang and the Leaf Shield, but Wily absorbed every one of them. Mega Man had only one weapon left.

Alien: "Hahaha, are you going to surrender already, or do you want to keep delaying your demise?"

Mega Man changed to the Bubble Lead, and began walking towards Wily.

Wily: "Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right to me?"

Mega Man: "I can't land the Bubble Lead without getting closer."

Wily: "Then get as close as you need to."

Mega Man approached Wily and fired a Bubble Lead, then quickly backed off. Wily flew right over him and fired at Mega Man, who proceeded to dodge. This repeated a few times and Mega Man noticed something.

Mega Man: "(He... he's moving in a set pattern! Is he mocking me?)"

Mega Man abused Wily's predictable movements to gain the upper hand, and after enough Bubble Leads Wily suddenly vanished and the room began flashing. The room lit up, revelating it was an holographic proyector and Wily was behind the controls. Wily jumped off of them and started beggin for mercy.

Wily: "Uhh... the Alien was controling me, thank you for freeing me and I hope you forgive my actions?"

Mega Man: "..."

Wily: "..."

Mega Man: "..."

Wily: "..."

Mega Man: "Yeah, that sounds convincing."

Wily: "*Phew*"

Mega Man: "I'll go help Light to reprogram and rebuild your robots, bye."

Then Mega Man walked home, but went in the opposite direction and it took him an entire year to arrive. He also lost his helmet on a hill.


	7. Mega Man I: Dr Wily's Revenge

Wily was trying to come up with an scheme to take over the world, but he was having the writer's block equivalent of a doctor in the field of robotics.

"Ugh! I can't believe I only created 2 different types of robots, and none of them are Robot Masters! Come on, imagination! Argh, the one time I really need you!". Wily started thinking about what had failed in his previous attempts. "That's it! I need to make a robot to counter Mega Man, one that uses his strength against him. I need... a Mega Man Hunter!"

And so, Wily star-

"Wait, no, that sounds stupid. I'll call it... a Mega Man Killer!"

And so, Wily started to design a robot with the only focus to kill Mega Man.

"Yes, YES! It's perfect! Now, I only need an army to back it up... Oh, I know!

_-Later, on Light's lab-_

Rock: "What's wrong dad?"

Light: "Wily reprogrammed Robot Masters to take over the world!"

Rock: "Again? Which ones?"

Light: "Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, Bubble Man, Flash Man, Quick Man and Heat Man."

Rock: "Wait, why is he using two fire robots?"

Light: "No time to think about that, you need to stop all four of them!"

Rock: "But you mentioned eigh-"

Light: "Just go!"

Rock put on his armor, but stopped before leaving.

Mega Man: "Wait, where are the three items?"

Light: "They were trash, I'm making something better. Now go!"

**[AN: Well, that was short.]**


	8. Mega Man I (Part 2)

Mega Man decided to beat the robots in the same order he had beaten them last time because what could possibly go wrong?

_-Later, on Cut Man's Stage-_

Mega Man made his way through the stage almost flawlessly like he had played the stage over 20 times and had memorized everything it had to offer, including the enemies he hasn't seen before like the Cutting Wheel, the Super Cutter and... wait, no, those were the only new ones. Also, he felt like his visual field was slightly reduced and monochromatic.

Cut Man: "Wait, you have already defeated the other three?"

Mega Man: "No, I went against you first."

Cut Man: "Well, it's your funeral."

Mega Man: "Come again?"

Cut Man ran towards Mega Man while Mega Man began shooting at Cut Man. Cut Man stopped and threw his Rolling Cutter at Mega Man, who jumped over it, but got hit by it as it came back really fast. Cut Man caught it and tried to jump over Mega Man, but he ran below him to avoid him. This happened like twice or thrice until Mega Man figured out how to dodge it, he had to be against a wall when the Rolling Cutter was close and jump in place to avoid it. Mega Man slowly gained the upper hand and eventually defeated Cut Man.

"Oof, that was close" said Mega Man nearly dead before taking the Rolling Cutter and leaving.

_-Later, on Elec Man's stage-_

The stage was filled with Yoku Blocks, except they were very thin so I'll call them Yoku Tiles. Mega Man had to time his jumps very carefully because the Yoku Tiles appeared in either an awkward place, time and/or order, not to mention there were fans (The ones that blow air, not the ones that cheer for you) which pushed Mega Man back and Elec Blocks that let out lightning bolts.

There was a line of Kaminari Goros, who were throwing lightning bolts that laughed at gravity. Mega Man destroyed them and used their plataforms to advance, and he almost missed a jump but luckily he didn't. There were some Adhering Suzy, but they were easy enough to deal with. Then some Elec Blocks, Adhering Suzy, and Elec Block again, which left Mega Man in a bad shape.

A Big Eye blocked the way, and Mega Man wasn't sure about whether or not he could defeat it. He used the Rolling Cutter and defeated it, and he also shoot a Met that was there.

Elec Man: "Surprise attack!"

Elec Man shocked Mega Man, which combined with the damage he had taken before left him one hit away from being destroyed. Mega Man used the Rolling Cutter and won.

Mega Man: "...ok ...I'll take that."

_-Later, on Ice Man's stage-_

Oh my god there's ice physics everywhere combined with spikes and bottomless pits, why do you have to wait until half of the game to get a support item?!

Ice Man: "I..."

Mega Man: "Yeah, I don't care."

Mega Man used the Thunder Beam until Ice Man stopped moving, copied the Ice Slasher, and teleported the h*ck out.

_-Later, on Fire Man's stage-_

Nothing was a challenge because Mega Man had 3 of the best weapons in the game, but he kept jumping a lot because it took him a while to get used to not have ice physics anymore. Also, there were Changkey Makers here despite being none on Heat Man's stage, just pointing that out.

Fire Man: "Can you believe Wily reprogramed that lazy oversized lighter along with me? It's like an insult, am I not enough for him?"

Mega Man: "If it makes you feel any better, your weapon is better than his."

Fire Man: "Thanks brother."

Fire Man fired fire at Mega Man while Mega Man iced ice at Fire Man. They didn't even bother moving from their position, they just kept attacking each other until Fire Man couldn't attack anymore. Mega Man copied the Fire Storm and teleported back to Light's lab.

Light: "I have finished my latest creation: The Carry."

Mega Man: "What does it do?"

Light: "It creates a single plataform in front of you, or below you if you're in the air."

Mega Man: "Aaaand..."

Light: "That's all."

Mega Man: "..."

Light: "..."

Mega Man: "Well, that's a step backwards."


	9. Mega Man I (Part 3)

Dr. Wily was flying it his UFO. He opened it and started wiggling his eyebrows, but no one was there to see it so he just went back to his fortress.

Mega Man had located Wily's fortress thanks to the giant skull on the front. He teleported there but missed it by a few meters, so he teleported closer.

The stage was really short so there isn't much to say about it except for some spikes that Mega Man couldn't see until the last moment and not one, but two sections with Moles. Finally, Mega Man was faced with a long fall which ended in a room that featured Dr. Wily Teleport System™ again.

Mega Man: "Wha- rematches already?"

Mega Man decided to go through the teleporters in a set order (Top-right, bottom-left, top-left and bottom-right) for no particular reason.

He entered the first teleporter and found himself in a room filled with water where Bubble Man T-posed his way into battle.

Mega Man: "Oh, I get it now!"

Bubble Man: "...get what?"

Mega Man tried to use the Rolling Cutter against Bubble Man, but it wasn't as effective as he thought it would. He switched to the Plasma Cannon and with some well aimed shoots he won, obtained a health thingy (He gets one after every boss he defeats so I won't say it again) and the Bubble Lead, and went through the next teleporter.

Flash Man: "Can you believe Wily reprogramed that pyromaniac oversized torch along with Heat Man? Isn't my brother enough for him?"

Mega Man: "Well, maybe he wanted to... double his firepower?" **[AN: ****Imgur: ****xDzSSLJ. png]**

Flash Man: "..."

Mega Man: "..."

Flash Man: "..."

Mega Man switched to the Fire Storm because it is a solid weapon, despite fire not being solid. Flash Man did his usual thing: Walking from side to side, jumping when Mega Man fires, stop time every now and then, and shoot Mega Man when and only when time was stopped, except his strategy was more effective this time around because the ground was flat, which gave Mega Man trouble when trying to jump over Flash Man. Both robots were pretty beaten up, but Mega Man was slighty worse.

Flash Man: "I got you now! Now I just need to wait until my Time Stopper charges and..."

But Mega Man just finished Flash Man off while he couldn't fight back, obtained a health thingy and the Time Stopper, and went through the next teleporter.

Quick Man: "Hey Mega Man, long time no see!"

Mega Man: "It wasn't that long but ok."

Quick Man ran towards Mega Man, who jumped over him. Quick Man couldn't stop in time and crashed into the wall, and Mega Man started to shoot at him while he was stuck.

Quick Man: "Ah! You just wait *huff* I'll get out of here *puff* and I'll..."

Quick Man managed to get unstuck and jumped towards Mega Man while throwing Quick Boomerangs, only to fail to stop, get stuck in the wall and be shooted in the back again.

Quick Man: "Damn it!"

This repeated a few more times and Mega Man was having the upper hand, but he switched to the Time Stopper to finish off Quick Man just to be sure.

Quick Man: "Ha! You think that Wily hasn't fixed that little imperfection I had by now? Because... yeah, he hasn't."

Quick Man was defeated and Mega Man took the health thingy and the Quick Boomerang, and went through the next teleporter.

Heat Man: "*sigh* Can't we wait a few more minutes? I haven't warmed up yet."

Mega Man: "Yeah, how about no?"

Mega Man tried the Ice Slasher, but it didn't work. Then he tried the Bubble Lead and it worked because Heat Man works on Pokémon logic. Heat Man dashed towards Mega Man, who jumped over him and used the Bubble Lead. This happened a few times more until Heat Man was defeated. Mega Man took the health thingy and copied the Atomic Fire, doubling his fire power, and went through a fifth teleporter that appeared suddenly.

Mega Man found himself in a room with a robot he hadn't seen before with a spear at hand.

Mega Man: "Wait, who are you?"

Enker: "You might call me Mega Man Killer 001: Enker."

Mega Man: "M- Mega Man Killer?!"

Enker: "Yes, I have been made with one, simple objetive in min-"

Mega Man: "Wait a second... 001? There are more?"

Enker: "No no no, I'm the only one."

Mega Man: "Also, the last 8 Robot Masters that Wily had built were created to counter me, why aren't they Mega Man Killers too?"

Enker: "Ok, look, we are talking about the same man that decided to build a space fortress that he probably won't use and stole a spaceship from NASA..."

Mega Man: "Why would he-"

Enker: "...so can we just skip to the part where I kill you, please?"

Enker jumped towards Mega Man, who ran to the other side of the room. Enker raised his spear and taunted Mega Man, who proceded to shoot at Enker... but all the shoots deviated to his spear!

Enker: "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Enker then waved his spear, releasing the energy he had absorbed in a big shoot that Mega Man jumped over.

Enker: "Surprised? You can shoot me all you want, I'll absorb it all."

Enker again jumped towards Mega Man, who proceeded to dodge very attack Enker threw at him, like when you are playing a game and suddenly and briefly become really good at it but no one is around to see it and you are unable to pull off somethinng like that again, and the only way anyone would ever beieve you is to have it recorded, but I wasn't recording but please believe me I beat Enker without getting hit oh my god.

Enker: "You know... I'm not sure if absorbing energy should hurt... I don't think I'm absorbing it all... I'm just gonna... lie down... aaaaaaand..."

Enker fell down defeated and Mega Man took a health thing that he didn't need because Enker was the last boss of the stage and copied the Mirror Buster.

_-Meanwhile, somewhere else in the fortress-_

Wily: "Wait, he's right, my space fortress will go unused!"

Wily flew in his UFO into space until he reached his space fortress, and Mega Man teleported there.

Mega Man used the Mirror Buster to beat anything in his path that tried to shoot him, and other weapons to beat anything that didn't shoot. Aside from enemies the stage was filled with jumps that were impossible without the Carry and make you realize how horrible it is, and there were two sections with Yoku Tiles over spikes which is easier now that I'm playing the game on PC instead of Smartphone. There were also metal blocks that could only be destroyed with the Atomic Fire because otherwise you would never use it.

After an adequately long stage Mega Man was faced with an adequately long fall that led to an adequately dark room where a grounded machine that looked kinda like Wily's head was waiting for him.

Wily: "So, what do you think of my Wily Manchine I?"

Mega Man: "But isn't this one the third?"

Wily: "No no, this one is part of a new series. I'm using roman numerals to differentiate it from my Wily Machine 1."

Mega Man: "And how do you differentiate it when saying it out loud?"

Wily: "You don't."

Mega Man: "..."

Wily: "..."

Mega Man: "Man, these localizations suck."

Wily: "Yeah, I know."

The machine opened it's mouth, releasing many Cutting Wheels. Mega Man simply approched the machine and spammed the Fire Storm against it's jaw at point blank, while occasionally receiving damage from the Cutting Wheels. Eventually, the jaw was broken, with Mega Man having received considerable damage, but not enough to be worried. The head of the machine broke, revelating Wily in the cockpit and pulling out a big claw thingy and a small cannon. Mega Man tried shooting the machine, but it wasn't damaged at all.

Mega Man: "Ok, I see where this is going."

Mega Man changed to the Mirror Buster and waited, until the machine shoot him and he returned the shot.

Wily: "(He's distracted with the cannon, now's my chance!)"

Wily tried to use big claw thingy, but it was so slow that Mega Man could dodge it easily.

Wily: "(Damn it!)"

Wily kept trying to attack Mega Man, but he just kept returning the shots with the Mirror Buster and dodging the claw. Eventually, the machine was destroyed and Wily jumped out of it and started to beg for mercy.

Mega Man: "I'm not a strategist, but having a machine that can't move from it's position doesn't seem to give you an advantage."

Wily: "Yeah... I didn't put as much effort on this plan as I should have."

Suddently, loud noices began filling the whole fortress.

Mega Man: "What is that?"

Wily: "Oh, the fortress is about to explode."

Mega Man: "What?!"

Wily: "What did you expect? It's the first time I have ever made a space fortress."

Mega Man rushed to the NASA spaceship that Wily stole and got out before the fortress exploded.

**[AN: Ok, the ending theme is incredible, give it a listen: watch?v=XaEojeBU3V8]**

Mega Man flew back to earth, and started remembering all the diferent robots he fought while gazing into space. Before re entering the atmosphere, he walked towards one of the windows of the spaceship, and looked down to Earth: it was one of the most beautiful things he had seen in person. Suddently, several questions began crossing his mind: Would he have to keep fighting for everlating peace? And if the answer was yes, was he up to the challenge? But most importantly...

Mega Man: "Wait, how do I land this thing?!"


	10. Mega Man 3: The end of Dr Wily?

Dr. Wily knocked at Light's door and Rock opened.

Rock: "*sigh* What's the scheme this time, Wily?"

Wily: "I have been thinking about my actions, and how much harm I have caused. So, to make up for my crimes, I have decided to work with Light for the good of society."

Rock: "..."

Wily: "..."

Rock: "Yeah, I don't buy it."

Wily: "I also brought you a gift."

Rock: "You really think you can convince me wi-"

Wily: "I heard you like dogs, so I went ahead and made the schematics for a dog-like robot that can aid you in your activities."

Rock: "Then again, I should give you a chance before judging you. Come in, I'll let Light know you're here."

Wily handed Rock the schematics and entered the lab.

Rock: "Uhh... this looks more like a wolf. Also, I don't really like purple."

Wily: "Ok, I haven't seen a dog in a while. Just ask Light to redesign it or something."

_-A few minutes later-_

Light: "Well, if you have really reformed, then I'll gladly accept you here."

Wily: "Thanks a lot. So, I have been thinking about making a giant robot so powerful no energy source on earth would be able to power it. You know, for pacekeeping propouses."

Light: "That sounds great, go on."

Roll was overhearing the conversation, and started to worry.

Roll: "Hey Rock, don't you think maybe Wily is up to something? We should probably keep an eye on him."

Rock: "Ok, I'll admit it, I don't fully trust him either. But think about this: We're going to have a dog!"

Roll: "But-"

Rock: "A dog Roll, a dog!"

Roll: "... *sigh*"

_-Back with the doctors-_

Light: "And how exactly will we power up this 'Gamma'?"

Wily: "You see, while I was in space, I discovered what I like to call "Energy Elements": Powerful crystals with more energy than anything we've ever seen. I have seen at least 8 of them scattered on uncharted planets, but at the time I didn't have the equipment needed to extract them, so I had to ignore them. If we make Robot Masters capable of mining them (And a little army to accompany them, just in case), then we won't have any inconvenient retrieving them."

Light: "A briliant plant! I wasn't expecting less from you."

And like that, Light and wily started working together in the creation of Gamma, along with the Robot Masters that would mine for the elements to power him. Eventually, a few months later, the doctors had finished Gamma and 7 of the Robots Masters (Also, they repaired an ancient robot made out of materials not found on earth that Wily found by chance), and the only thing left was to send them for the elements.

But then...

Rock: "Huh, I'm receiving a message from the robots."

Light: "Did they run into trouble?"

Rock: "The message reads: 'Because you two doctors are so lame, we are turning against you and keeping the energy elements. There's definitely no other reason for us to betray you. PD: We took the jet and submarine functions from Rush with us just to mess with you, good luck getting them back suckers. lol XD'."

Light: "Well that's... a rather rude message."

Rock: "How could they have done this to us?"

Roll: "Are you serious? Wily clearly reprogrammed them!"

Light: "Roll! We have talked about this, Wily has reformed and wouldn't do anything like that to us, right Wily?"

"Of course not!" said Wily while pointing at the shirt he was wearing that said "I am innocent".

Light: "See? He's innocent. Now, Rock I hate to ask you this, but could you please take down the Robot Masters and recover the energy elements?"

Rock: "No problem!"

Rock put on his armor and teleported into outer space along with Rush.

Light: *snif*

Wily: "Don't worry Light, you aren't lame."

Light: "*sob* Thanks Wily..."

Roll: "(I don't get paid enough for this)"


	11. Mega Man 3 (Part 2)

**[AN: I'm sorry this took so long, I was very busy procrastinating. Also, I noticed I didn't cover the creation of Rush and just skipped straight to him already being functional, oops! Also also, the title last chapter was supposed to have an exclamation mark too, but FF keeps deleting it.**

**Fun fact: Previous to this chapter, this fic had exactly 9999 words (If the numbers don't match anymore, then I probably edited a previous chapter)]**

Mega Man decided to start with Magnet Man because he was very attractive.

_-On Magnet Man's stage-_

The beggining was filled with Mag Flies, but their magnets weren't that strong so Mega Man could free himself easily. After climbing down a ladder, Mega Man found himself in a closed room and heard a whistle which sounded more or less like this ( watch?v=0HOITMfLnWk) and a red robot carrying a shield teleported in.

?: "So, I finally get to met you. Allow to introduce myself: I am-"

Mega Man: "Wait, were you waiting somewhere close so I could hear your whistle before you teleported in, or did you somehow emit an audible whistle while teleporting?"

?: "Fine, whatever, don't listen to what I have to say."

The red robot started shooting in Mega Man's direction while constantly jumping towards him, which caused all of his shoots to miss. Mega Man used his new slide move which I forgot to mention last chapter to position behind the red robot (Who simply kept shooting and jumping in the same direction despite Mega Man not being there anymore), and started shooting at him.

The red robot turned around after reaching the wall, and everything repeated all over again a few times more, with Mega Man finding out that his shield didn't actually protect him. Soon enough, Mega Man won without any damage whatsoever.

?: "Wow, thank you a lot for the useless shield Wil- I MEAN, person that is totally not Wily. Wily isn't related to this at all."

Mega Man: "Yeah, of course he isn't. Idiot."

?: "..."

The red robot teleported out, and part of the floor blew up allowing Mega Man to continue.

The next room had Giant Springers whose missiles were hard to dodge, but they were only two so it didn't really matter. The following rooms had Peterchies and some magnetic dynamos, but they were even less of a threat

The next room had four sections with Yoku Blocks, with the second one being the only hard one because there was a magnet that attracted Mega Man and made him fall over and over, so he used Rush's Rush Coil to skip it. Then there was a New Shotman which shot Mega Man in the face, another Giant Springer and the stage was over, except it wasn't because Magnet Man still needed to be defeated.

Magnet Man: "So I know I'm very attractive, but please don't stare for too long."

Mega Man: "That joke was done already."

Magnet Man: "Damn it!"

Magnet Man jumped towards Mega Man, who dodged by sliding. Magnet Man sticked himself to the ceiling and fired three Magnet Missiles, which rotated 90 degrees towards when Mega Man above him, but weren't affected by the ceiling despite being closer, which confused Mega Man a little. Magnet Man dropped to the ground and repeated his strategy, but instead of sticking himself to the ceiling and firing Magnet Missiles he increased the magnetism of his body, attracting Mega Man towards him. Mega Man distanced himself by sliding and tried to shot Magnet Man, but his magnetic field deflected all the shoots, confusing Mega Man even more.

Mega Man: "Stupid magnets, how do they work?"

The battle when on with Magnet Man jumping and altenating between his two attacks, and Mega Man shooting him whenever he had the chance while rarely getting hit. Soon enough, Magnet Man was defeated.

Mega Man: "Well, that was easy."

Mega Man took the energy element from Magnet Man and copied the Magnet Missile.

Magnet Man: "He's getting my powers!"

_-Later, on Top Man's stage-_

To be honest nothing was specially remarkable except for the Tamas that lasted more that five seconds against Mega Man and one Komasaburo that had a really strategic placement, but was defeated easily because it refused to have more than three tops on view at the same time. Then there were some spinning plataforms and the stage was over.

Top Man: "You know, I'm pretty sure you don't want to fight."

Mega Man: "Uhhh... not really."

Top Man: "And if there's a way to win without violence, you would try it, right?"

Mega Man: "Yeah."

Top Man: "So, if you joined our side, we wouldn't have to fight."

Mega Man: "Yeah, that sounds reasonab- Hey, wait a second!"

Mega Man changed to the Magnet Missile while Top Man threw tree tops in the air. Mega Man fired, but the missile aimed at the tops instead.

Mega Man: "Damn it!"

The three tops went towards Mega Man, who dodged them with a slide. Top Man started spinning while singing You Spin Me Round and rammed towards Mega Man, who dodged by jumping. Mega Man fired the Magnet Missile before Top Man threw more tops, but it didn't do much damage so he decided to use regular shots instead. Mega Man keep shooting while Top Man reapeated the same pattern over and over, which gave Mega Man the victory.

Mega Man: "Wow, you are even more predictable that Magnet Man."

Mega Man copied the Top Spin, grabbed the energy element and teleported to the next stage.

_-Later, on Hard Man's stage-_

Some Have "Su" Bees tried to attack Mega Man with their Chibees, so Mega Man had to step back so they would exit his field of view and stopped existing. **[AN: The Mega Man Anniversary Collection acknowledges this so I guess it's canon.]** Then some Wanaans tried to chomp him but they weren't fast enough. Also there were Returning Monkings but Mega Man just Top Spin'ed them. Basically nothing was threatning except for a section that combined Wanaans and a Have "Su" Bee, but it wasn't very long so Mega Man didn't receive a lot of damage.

Then Mega Man climbed down a ladder a-

BTW, he found an E-Tank a bit earlier.

Then Mega Man climbed down a ladder and heard that whistle again, and the red robot teleported in.

?: "You have made a good progress. I hate to inform you that your journey-"

Mega Man: "So how did you make the floor explode after you left?"

?: "...why do I bother..."

The red robot repeated the exact same strategy, except the now floor wasn't flat, which made his attacks a little harder to dodge. Of course, his moves were as readable as before so Mega Man won easily. The red robot left and part of the floor blew up, allowing Mega Man to continue. Then Mega Man defeated a Bikky and reached Hard Man.

Hard Man: "*sigh* It took me way too long just to retrieve the energy element, and now I have to fight you for it."

Mega Man: "I mean... you could give up your weapon and the energy element and we won't have to fight."

Hard Man: "Sorry kid, I have orders to follow"

Mega Man: "Orders from who?!"

Hard Man: "...you didn't hear that."

Mega Man changed to the Magnet Missile while Hard Man launched the Hard Knuckle towards him. Mega Man fired, but the missile aimed at the fists instead.

Mega Man: "Damn it!"

**[AN: I'm playing the version of Mega Man: The Wily Wars, which is the one I have avaiable right now. I don't know if this happens in the NES version.]**

Mega Man tried to dodge the Hard Knuckles, but they changed direction mid-air and still hit him. Hard Man did a rocket boosted jump towards Mega Man and tried to crush him, but Mega Man dodged by sliding. Mega Man fired the Magnet Missile again at close range to make sure to not miss, but that also meant he couldn't dodge the Hard Knuckle. After a while, Mega Man had run out of ammunition and had to switch to regular shoots instead, but he was about to lose.

Hard Man: "You can't win kid, deactivate yourself and save me the trouble."

Then Mega Man used the E-Tank he had.

Hard Man: "Oh, you suck."

Mega Man then quickly finished of Hard Man, copied the Hard Knuckle, grabbed the energy element and teleported out.

_-Later, on Shadow Man's stage-_

Mega Man swiftly handled the first section, and nothing seemed to stop him. Then he reached a closed room where a familiar whistle stopped him.

?: "I won't let you embarrass me again. This time, I'll-"

Mega Man: "So why do you fight like you couldn't see where I am?"

?: "Ahhhhh!"

The battle went exacly like in Magnet Man's stage, except it took place in Shadow Man's stage.

?: "*sigh* I really need to stop wearing shades under my helmet's visor."

Mega Man: "...why would you do that?"

?: "..."

The red robot teleported out without answering back and part of the floor was destroyed allowing Mega Man to advance.

There was a hallway filled with Holograns, Peterchies and Walking Bombs which didn't gave Mega Man much trouble, and after that and a short drop there was a section with Mechakkeros. Mega Man decided to change to the Magnet Missile because he didn't feel like waiting for them to hop to shoot them, and found out it only took one missile per robot.

Mega Man: "Damn i- Oh wait, it worked."

Then all subsequent robot were easily dealt with with the Magnet Missile. After going through a hallway, Mega Man saw Quick Man beside what looked like a destroyed giant Kerog.

Quick Man: "...what?"

Quick Man looked above the robot he just had defeated, only to see Shadow Man standing in top of it.

Shadow Man: "It all starts with this... a crystal cointaining the ultimate power."

"That's the... Energy Element!" Said Quick Man and started walking towards Shadow Man "So... where do you think you're going with that element?". Shadow Man just stood there without saying a word, and Quick Man started running towards him "Say something, you alien robot!". Shadow Man disappeared in a cloud of smoke, appeared right beside Quick Man and quickly moved away and behind him "Wow... he's fast! Hey, it's not his speed. He must be using ninja tricks to deceive me!"

Mega Man: "I have no idea of what's going on..."

Shadow Man noticed Mega Man and quickly threw a Shadow Blade in his direction. Quick Man rushed to save Mega Man from Shadow Blade, and got stabbed in the back by it. His death saddened Mega Man, which unleashed the Flames of Disaster and- Wait no, the references are getting out of hand. Let me back up a little.

Mega Man: "Quick Man!"

Quick Man: "Mega Man... before I'm gone forever, I want to let you know that I'm thankful that you showed me there are more things in life that just helping an evil scientist to take over the world. Please... gather all Energy Elements so Gamma can protect the world so both robots and humans can enjoy a peaceful and happy life... do it for me..."

Mega Man: "You know you can be easily repaired, right?"

Quick Man: "..."

Mega Man: "Please teleport to Light's lab, I'll handle Shadow Man."

"You're... way past cool..." said Quick Man right before teleporting out.

Shadow Man: "So, if we're done being silly..."

Shadow Man jumped towards Mega Man, who managed to dodge him and fire the Magnet Missile before Shadow Man's Shadow Blade messed up his aim. Sadly, it didn't do much damage to Shadow Man so he switched to the Hard Knuckle, but it wasn't useful either.

Mega Man: "(What's stronger than a punch? ...wait, I know!)"

Mega Man switched to the Top Spin and kicked Shadow Man, with both being damaged but especially Shadow Man since ninjas are known to be weak to kicks, that's why you don't see a lot of them nowdays.

After two more kicks, Mega Man won and proceeded to copy the Shadow Blade, retrieve Rush's marine function that Shadow Man had stolen, and most importantly, he grabbed that damn FOURTH energy element.

_-Later, on Needle Man's stage-_

There were Hari Harries, but the obligatory Sonic the Hedgehog reference of this game was already done so Mega Man just ignored them. Then there were Houdais and Mets, which Mega Man took out with the Magnet Missile. And then there were some Needle Presses, which Mega Man dodged by sliding.

After climbing a ladder, Mega Man got hit by a Hari Harry and found an E-Tank in a plataform, which raised his number of E-Tanks from 0 to 3, like he had died, restarted the stage, and grabbed the same E-Tank 3 times.

Then there was a Bikki that he took out with a single Hard Knuckle, surprising himself.

Needle Man: "Hey, do you wanna look like a Hari Harry?"

Mega Man: "...yes."

Needle Man jumped into the air and fired his Needle Cannon, and Mega Man barely dodged it. He switched to the Magnet Missile while Needle Man fired more needles. Mega Man fired, but the missile aimed at the needles instead.

Mega Man: "Damn it!"

Mega Man switched to the Shadow Blade because he thought that using a short range weapon against some one who spams long range proyectiles was a good idea, which might or might not be true depending of your skill. Mega Man played really careful, keeping enough distance to not be hit by Needle Man's chained needle or Needle Cannon, but close enough to not miss the Shadow Blade (Though he missed sometimes). Mega Man was winning by a slight margin, and when both were pretty beat up, he threw the last Shadow Blade he had, finishing off Needle Man. Mega Man copied the Needle Cannon, retrieved the submarine function of Rush, and grabbed the energy element.

_-Later, on Spark Man's stage-_

Mega Man destroyed a Peterchy and switced to the Rush Jet to see how it worked, then switched back. After climbing a ladder he crossed a corridor filled with Electric Gabyoalls and Elec'ns, which he dodged flawlessly except for one of the sparks of one Elec'n, but it didn't do much damage.

Later he destroyed a Hammer Joe with the Hard Knuckle, then decided to try the Needle Cannon to see how good it was, and destroyed everything in his path with it.

Spark Man: "*sob*"

Mega Man: "...are you crying?"

Spark Man: "I feel lonely...*snif*"

Mega Man: "...are you going to fight, or...?"

Spark Man: "Yeah, yeah..."

Spark Man made short leaps towards Mega Man, who fired his Needle Cannon but without dealing much damage. Spark Man released a ring of small sparks followed by a big spark, which Mega Man dodged. Mega Man switched to the Magnet Missile while Spark Man fired more sparks.

Mega Man: "(Ok, electricity is nonmagnetic, so this should work)"

Mega Man fired the Magnet Missile, but the missile aimed at the sparks instead.

Mega Man: "Damn it!"

Mega Man used what he learnt from Elec Man and switched to the Shadow Blade, defeating Spark Man easily. He copied the Spark Spark Shock, grabbed the energy element and teleported out.

_-Later, on Gemini Man's stage-_

Mega Man: "7 stages and this is the first one that looks like another planet."

The first part of the stage was filled with Nitrons and Bomber Pepes (Not again!), but Mega Man skiped it with the Rush Jet. Then he reached a section with nothing but a metal lid, where heard a familiar whistle and the red robot teleported in.

?: "..."

Mega Man: "..."

?: "..."

Mega Man: "..."

?: "..."

Mega Man: "..."

?: "Screw you."

The red robot teleported out and the lid exploded, allowing Mega Man to continue. Eggs filled with Poles blocked the way, which Mega Man took care of with the Needle Cannon. Then there were Penpen Makers (Ugh.) which were producing Penpens (Ugh!), but Mega Man defeated them easily too with the Needle Cannon. Also, there were Yambows or something.

Mega Man reached a water section, which was the best opportunity he had to use the Rush Marine until now, also the only one. He used the Rush Marine and shoot all the Gyoraibos in his way, and he also grabbed an E-Tank that was there. Then he came out of the water and climbed a ladded, defeated a couple of Mechakkeros, a Bikky, and the stage was over.

Gemini Man: "Hey, do you want a piece of me?"

Mega Man: "...no?"

Gemini Man cloned himself, and the clone jumped to the other side of the room which Mega Man dodged by sliding. The clone started to walk back to his original position while the original jumped to the other side of the room, and Mega Man and the clone shoot at each other, and both shoots landed.

Mega Man: "Wait, I thought your clones were holographic."

Gemini Man (C): "... *shrug*"

Mega jumped over the clone and shoot Gemini Man who was about to land, while the clone shoot at him from behind and Mega Man quickly dodged. The fight went on for a while until Mega Man noticed that both robots only fired when standing in the ground, so he used the Rush Jet to avoid all the attacks.

Gemini Man: "Damn it!"

After a lot of shoots, Mega Man defeated one of them and the other decided to change his strategy.

Mega Man: "Wait, wasn't that the real one?"

Gemini Man?: "... *shrug*"

Mega Man swapped to the Magnet Beam and Gemini Man fired the Gemini Laser. Mega Man dodged it and fired, but it didn't do a lot a damage, so he swapped to the Needle Cannon because at least it was faster. The laser kept bouncing but it wasn't really troublesome. Soon enough, Gemini Man was defeated. Mega Man copied the Gemini Laser, grabbed the energy element and teleported out.

_-Later, on Snake Man's stage-_

Mega Man used the Shadow Blade against all the Dadas and the Petit Snakeys in his way, until he reached a Big Snakey which he defeated with two Hard Knuckles. Then he decided to use the Top Spin against everything else in the stage, except the Hammer Joes and other Big Snakey against which he used the Hard Knuckle. At the end there was a section with flying platforms and Bomb Fliers, but Mega Man skipped it using the Rush Jet and reached the end.

The boss room looked empty, Mega Man looked up and found Snake Man hanging from the ceiling who dropped down, scaring Mega Man.

Snake Man: "Oh ssssssssorry, did I ssssssscare you blue bomber? I sssssssupossssssse that wasssssss rather rude, but- Okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop now"

Snake Man walked towards Mega Man, who switched to the Gemini Laser, but it wasn't very effective. Snake Man used the Search Snake, which Mega Man easily dodged, but couldn't dodge Snake Man himself who tackled him. He tried with the Shadow Blade and the Hard Knuckle, but neither was exceptionally effective, meaning that everything he learnt from the Snakeys was for nothing. Then he tried with the Magnet Missile, but Snake Man deflected it with the Search Snake.

Mega Man: "Damn it!"

Then Mega Man tried with the Needle Cannon and won easily **[AN: Snake? Snake! Snaaaaaaaaaaake!]**. Mega Man copied the Search Snake, grabbed the last energy element, and teleported back to Light's lab.

Light: "Well done Rock! After we activate Gamma, we can start repairing the Robot Masters and see wha-"

"Hey Light, you need to see this" said Wily who was in front of the Lab's computer. "There seems to be robot activity in four of the planets Mega Man was in."

Light: "That's weird, all activity should have stopped if the Robot Masters are inactive."

Mega Man: "I'll go check it out, I really doubt it will take me too long."

Mega Man was about to teleport out, but was stopped by Roll.

Roll: "Rock, I don't think you should go now. Could you at least wait until we activate Gamma?"

Mega Man: "Oh, come on Roll! What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Then Mega Man teleported out to see what was going on out there.

Roll: "...why do I bother..."


	12. Mega Man 3 (Part 3)

Mega Man: "Ok so... I guess I just go in the same order?"

_-On Shadow Man's stage-_

The stage was more or less the same except it had a lot of spikes which Mega Man dodged out of sheer luck and it had less enemies (Mostly Peterchies).

After an not so exiting beginning, Mega Man found himself in front of a large abyss with his only means to cross it being a number of plataforms that dropped him if he stood for too long.

Mega Man: "Nope!"

Mega Man just used the Rush Jet to cross it and soon enough found himself it what looked like the boss room of the end of the stage. In front of him was a robot with a number of devices attached throughout it's body and a skull-like face.

Mega Man: "Who are you?"

Doc Robot: "I AM DOC ROBOT, I HAVE NO DEFINED PERSONALITY."

Mega Man: "Well, that won't become boring."

Doc Robot: "I CAN COPY THE FULL MOVESET OF ANY ROBOT MASTER."

Mega Man: "*gasp*"

Doc Robot: "LOADING 'WoodMan. EXE'."

Mega Man: "Wrong franchise."

Doc Robot: "DAMN IT!"

Doc Robot loaded the data of Wood Man while Mega Man switched to the Shadow Blade because it was similar to the Metal Blade. Doc Robot put up the Leaf Shield and threw it a Mega Man, who jumped and failed to dodge it. He threw a Shadow Blade but it didn't do a lot of damage.

Mega Man: "(I have nothing like the Atomic Fire or Air Shooter, I'll have to try weapons until one of them works)"

Mega Man tried the Search Snake and it worked, giving him the victory.

Mega Man: "Well, that was dissapointing"

_-Later, on Nee-_

Mega Man: "Oh wait, there's more?"

The second half of the stage was boringer (Is that a word? Because it should be one) than the first one: Mega Man quickly took out the Hammer Joes with the Hard Knuckle and the rest of the enemies with the Magnet Missile, and then reached the boss room (Yes, it is that short. I didn't skip anything).

Doc Robot: "LOADING 'Fire Man 2.0'."

Mega Man: "Wait, are you the same robot or another copy of the same model?"

Doc Robot: "RESULTS... INCONCLUSIVE."

Mega Man switched to the Search Snake and slided out of the way of Doc's fire balls. He fired a Search Snake, but it barely did damage.

Mega Man: "(Why did does it have a different weakness? It's the same model!)"

Mega Man jumped over Doc's fire tackle and tried the Spark Shock, but it was just as ineffective. Mega Man dodged another fire tackle and tried the Shadow Blade, and it worked very well so he used it until he won.

Mega Man: "Please tell me this won't get boringer."

_-Later, on Needle Man's stage-_

Mega Man failed miserably at dodging the attacks from some Hari Harries, but he got health pick ups later so it wasn't too big of a deal. He then dodged some Needle Presses, a Giant Springer and grabbed an E-Tank, but his number of E-Tanks was still 4, almost like I decided to switch emulator and restarted the whole game, which changed the number of E-Tanks I collected. Then a Hari Harry went to lord knows where and Mega Man reached the mid-stage boss.

Doc Robot: "LOADING 'Robot that people only remember because of a meme'."

Doc Robot created a lot of tornadoes and Mega Man just shoooted between them, defeating the robot almost as easily as he defeated Air Man.

Doc Robot: "DAMN IT!"

After defeating the robot Mega Man was in a pretty bad shape, but he farmed for health pick ups so it wasn't too big of a deal. He crossed a large abyss with Rush Jet and wondered how he would even cross it if he didn't have enough energy for the Rush Jet. Also he kind of sucked at dodging everything on his path.

A bit later he fought a Giant Metall, which he slowly took down with the Needle Cannon, then he took down some Metall DX, and then quickly took down another Giant Metall with the Shadow Blade, successfully dodged a Hari Harry and reached the boss room

Doc Robot: "LOADING 'I Need Hands Man'."

Mega Man started taking down Doc Robot. Very. Slowly. He even tried other weapons to see if they could finish the job faster, but he just ended up wasting more time. Eventually, Mega Man won because Crash Man is just too easy to beat.

_-Later, on Spark Man's stage-_

The beginning of the stage had some tough platforming, then it didn't, and then it was over.

Doc Robot: "LOADING 'Robot made of metal'."

Mega Man had a hard time dodging the Metal Blades and got almost defeated, but he used an E-Tank.

Doc Robot: "DAMN IT!"

Mega Man then figured out his pattern and defeated it easily.

Mega Man jumped down a pit with spiked walls, which was clearly ripped from Guts Tank's stage. After reaching the bottom he took out Bolton and Nuttons with the Magnet Missile and erased Electric Gabyoalls from existence by letting them exit his field of view. Then there was some platforming involving garbage but it was over before it began, along with the stage.

Doc Robot: "LOADING 'Sonic the Hedgehog'."

Mega Man: "Oh no."

Doc Robot was too fast for Mega Man and barely received any damage. Mega Man tried with the Gemini Laser, but despite being very efective it was hard to aim. Soon enough, Mega Man was in bad shape, so he used an E-Tank.

Mega Man tried with the Search Snake, which also was very effective and hard to aim. Again, Mega Man ended in bad shape so he used another E-Tank.

Doc Robot: "STOP IT."

Mega Man: "No."

Eventually, Mega Man overpowered Doc Robot.

_-Later, on Gemini Man's stage-_

Mega Man got hit by like every Nitron he came across until there weren't any.

Mega Man: "Oh right, I used Rush Jet to skip this part."

After falling down a hole Mega Man had to break Pole's Eggs to advance, which was slow and kinda boring. Soon enough, he had reached the mid-stage boss' room, and decided to try his luck with the Needle Cannon.

Doc Robot: "INSERT JOJO REFERENCE HERE."

Mega Man fired and he actually had picked the right weapon, barely giving Doc Robot time to use Time Stopper once and barely receiving any damage.

Doc Robot: "DAMN IT!"

Mega Man walked for a while until he found himself in front of a water section, so he used the appropiate utility for this situation: the Rush Jet.

After getting past that, the stage was filled with Jamacies. Like, a lot of Jamacies walking all over the place. And after getting past that there was another water section where the boss room was located.

Doc Robot: "LOADING 'BUBBLEMAN by Hyadain'."

Mega Man: "What?"

Doc Robot: "WHAT?"

Mega Man tried with the Rush Marine, but quickly realized it didn't actually give him any advantage, and also he ran out of energy for it pretty quickly. He started cycling trough weapons, but they either did minimal damage, or none at all.

Both robots had received almost the same amount of damage, so Mega Man just changed to the Needle Cannon because it could rapid fire and won easily

Mega Man: "Huh? I didn't notice had an unread message. Let's see..."

Roll-

"Rock, please come back now! Dr. Wily is-"

But before Mega Man finished reading, he got another message.

Proto Man (Yes, that's my name. Thank you for asking [That was sarcasm])-

"Mega  
Hard Man's stage. Now.  
Get your weapons ready.  
where doing it man  
where MAKING THIS HAPEN"

Mega Man: "Who is this 'Proto Man'? Whatever, guess I'll see what Roll wants later."

_-Later, on Hard Man's stage-_

Mega Man teleported in, and heard that whistle he had heard so many times before (At least 2). Then, the red robot teleported in, with a brand new helmet that made him resemble a Sniper Joe even more.

Mega Man: "Oh, so you're Proto Man."

?: "I don't answer to that name anymore Mega."

Mega Man: "But it's literally the name that came in-

?: "I have broken my connections to the past, and I have overcome my weaknesses. I am Break Man, and I'll break you."

Mega Man: "...so what's different now?"

Break Man: "What?"

Mega Man: "What changed from our last confrontation to make a difference?"

Break Man: "I am now immune to all of your special weapons."

Mega Man: "You mean the ones I never used on you?"

Break Man: "..."

Mega Man: "..."

Break Man: "..."

Mega Man: "..."

If you thought this battle was going to be different that the last 3, then you're right: the layout of the room is different. Outside of that, everything was identical and Mega Man won easily.

Break Man: "*sigh* This upgrade was a waste of time. I guess I'll be Proto Man again."

Proto Man teleported out, and so did Mega Man

_-Later, on Light's lab-_

Light: "Mega Man, you won't believe this: Wily betrayed us!"

Mega Man: "Well, in retrospective the skull robots that used weapons from robots made by Wily should have been a dead giveaway. If only any of us had noticed that he was up to something sooner..."

Roll [O.S.]: "Screw you!"

Light: "Anyway, as soon as we received the last element, Wiley ran off with Gamma!"

Mega Man: "Wait, how did he take Gamma with him?"

Light: "He put it inside his UFO."

Mega Man: "Ah, ok."

Light: "Quick Mega Man, you must stop Wily before it's too late."

Mega Man: "So there will be a part 4 for this game?"

**[AN: Yes, there will be]**

Mega Man: "Wow."


	13. Mega Man 3 (Part 4)

Wily flew way up in the night sky in his UFO, stopped and opened it after a while, and started wiggling his eyebrows. He knew that no one was looking at him, but he needed to keep his tradition. Then he closed the UFO and resumed his flight towards his fortress.

Mega Man teleported to Wily's fortress, then fought a couple of Komasaburos that had the high ground, but since I've never watched Star Wars it wasn't over and he defeated them easily.

Mega Man picked an E-Tank that sitting there minding it's own bussiness and climbed down to an underwater area where he used the Rush Marine because there are only 3 stages where you can use it counting this one, and the other two are Gemini Man's stage. The water was filled with Penpens because of course it was, and many of them crashed into our duo.

Mega Man: "If they are hitting you, why am I the one getting hurt?"

Rush: "I haven't had a single line up until now, don't try to start a conversation now."

Mega Man: "What?"

Rush: "Woof?"

After coming out of the water and climbing a ladder he punched some walls with the Hard Knuckle and grabbed another E-Tank, fought like 3 Hammer Joes, did a short Yoku Block section and then the stage was over.

Mega Man jumped down a hole and found himself in another water section, except it was more like than a room than a section. It was filled with pipes in the floor and the walls that sent out whirlwinds every now on and then, but it wasn't relevant.

A machine called Kamegoro Maker came hanging from a rail and dropped a Kamegoro.

Mega Man: "This is literally a robot made to verify the quality of water, what the heck Wily?"

The Kamegoro was swimming all over the room, so Mega Man thought that a weapon that could be aimed or one that could home on targets would be optimal. On the other hand, he hasn't used the Top Spin on a while, so he used it and one-shot the Kamegoro and the other 4 that came after it.

The Kamegoro Maker was so filled with sadness that it blew itself up. Mega Man just looked away awkwardly and teleported to the next section.

Mega Man climed some ladders until he found himself in a section with Have "Su" Bees (with Chibees) and Wanaans, but he dodged the latter and the former didn't deal a lot of damage. Then there was a section with spikes at the bottom which he crossed with Rush Jet, grabbed two more E-Tanks that were there, and the stage was over. Yes, it was that short.

Yellow goo-like masses flew in his direction, all of which he dodged perfectly and a creature formed from the goo.

Yellow Devil MK-II: "Bu-"

Mega Man: "AHHHHH!"

Yellow Devil MK-II: "BUMOOOOO!"

Mega Man threw Shadow Blades at it like crazy, like when you're playing a fighting game and you just mash buttons until you win, and Yellow Devil awnsered with bullets from it's eye, but Mega Man was dealing more damage. Yellow Devil started to deform and reform again, but Mega Man just dodged everything again and the Shadow Blade/eye bullet thing happened again. Yellow Devil decided to bounce to the other side of the room instead of flying, but he barely managed to damage Mega Man. Eventually, Mega Man won without too much injuries and teleported to the next section.

Mega Man defeated a New Shotman with the Magnet Missile without missing, used the Rush Coil to go upwards and defeated another one in the same way and kept going upwards. There was a section with Holograns and Walking Bombs where he got hurt, but he found health pickups so he was mostly fine. He jumped down a hole where a Hammer Joe tried to surprise him and failed. Mega Man went further down and punched a couple of Bikkies that were on his path, then climbed a ladder and reached a section with flying platforms that are never used before or after this. After climbing up using said platforms, Mega Man reached a room with what looked like three teleporters at different heights.

Copy Robot came out of the three teleporters at the same.

Copy Robot: "Well, if it isn't the blue bomber himself." **[AN: Please read his lines three times at the same time.]**

Mega Man tried to shoot the one at the bottom, but his shot phased through him.

Copy Robot: "Ha! Have fun finding the real one."

Mega Man: "Now Gemini Man feels less special."

Mega Man tried with the one in the middle but to no avail, and all of them shot at Mega Man, who barely dodged them all. Then he shot the upper one which of course was the real one.

Mega Man: "Well, what now?"

Copy Robot: "This!"

All the Copy Robots went inside the teleporters again and switched places. Mega Man again tried with the one in the middle and the one in the bottom, but neither was the real one.

Mega Man: "..."

Copy Robot: "Problem?"

The Copy Robots went inside the teleporters before Mega Man reached the real one. He tried again with the middle one and this time it was the real one, though he could barely damage him.

Mega Man: "Ok, enough."

Mega Man switched to the Search Snake because there had to be a reason why it was called _Search_ Snake. From there the battle became a very annoying guessing game but it didn't last long and Mega Man teleported to the next section after defeating Copy Robot.

**[AN: "The boss is actually called Holographic Mega Mans, but who cares.]**

The next stage was really short and had nothing noteworthy to talk about except for the boss rush, so I guess it had nothing noteworthy to talk about.

Mega Man entered a teleporter after the boss rush, which led him to a room where he charged some of his weapons, and then he jumped down a hole where Wiley was waiting for him on his Wily Machine 3™.

Mega Man: "Uhhh..."

Wily: "What, impressed?"

Mega Man: "About as impressed as a giant crab can leave me. Seriously, what were you thinking?"

Wily: "Don't question my genius!"

Wily fired at Mega- Wait no, he first had to enter the screen. Wily fire- Wait no, give him a couple of seconds.

...

...

Wily fired at Mega Man from the cannon in the bottom of the machine while walking towards him in the most inefficient way possible, and Mega Man was shooting at the cannon. The shoots took a while to reach Mega Man because they were spinning instead of going straight, but when they did it was very hard to dodge them because they were moving too fast. The machine cornered Mega Man, who had to slide under it to gain more space. Both the Machine and Mega Man were more or less equal in damage, but Mega Man used an E-Tank to gain the advantage and finished the cannon off.

The cannon, the eyes of the machine and the stalks they were attached to where destroyed, revelating two extra cannons. The metal dome at the top was also destroyed, revelating Wily in the cockpit.

Mega Man: "I'm starting to see a pattern."

The machine shooted twice at the machine **[AN: I wrote machine the second time by accident, but Mega Man is a machine so I guess it works.]**, and Mega Man avoided both shoots. He tried to fire back, but the weakpoint of the machine was too high to reach, so Mega Man decided to use the Rush Jet and shoot at the cockpit. The machine couldn't reach Mega Man with it's shoots, but it was getting closed to Mega Man so he had to fly over it to gain more space. He started shooting at the machine once he had reached the other side, but he ran out of energy for the Rush Jet before finishing it. He tried with the Hard Knuckle, but it was so hard to aim that he only did it once and ran out of energy. Mega Man was close to being defeated, so he used the Magnet Missile in a desesperate last moment attack, and it worked, destroying the machine.

Wily fell to the ground and started to beg for mercy. Mega Man approached Wily.

Mega Man: "It's all over Wily."

Wily: "Or is it?"

Mega Man: "Uhh... yeah, it is. Now tell me where's Ga- Ahhh!"

Wily's head started bouncing revelating a spring in his neck. This wasn't the real Wily.

Mega Man: "How many twists will Wily pull off?"

Mega Man teleported to the next section where he charged some of his weapons and grabbed an E-Tank that was there.

Mega Man crossed a couple of doors and arrived to a dark room, where Gamma was standing, and Mega Man was at the height of his chest. A robot on top of Gamma where the upper part of his head should be started shooting Mega Man, who could only dodge as the robot was out of his reach. Mega Man used the Rush Coil to reach a platform that was there and started to shoot at it, but all of his shoots were deflected. He tried with other weapons, until one of them worked: The Shadow Blade.

Mega Man quicly took out the robot, only for the upper part of Gamma's head to take it's place, with Wily being inside of it. Gamma fired at Mega Man from his mouth, and occasionally tried to punch him with the spikes on his fist. Mega Man tried with almost all of the weapons he had at his disposal, but none of them had any effect, and he couldn't land the Search Snake.

Mega Man: "(Only one left)"

Mega Man switched to the Top Spin and kicked the cockpit, defeating Gamma instantly.

Mega Man: "...WHAT!? That was Gamma? Man, with the time we wasted on it I could have finally finished Journey to the West. Talk about a waste of time."

Mega Man walked towards Wily, who was in the floor begging for mercy, but suddenly the fortress started to collapse. Pieces of the fortress fell everywhere, and one of them fell right on top of Wily.

Mega Man: "Did- Did I just ignore the first law of robotics?"

But Mega Man didn't have a lot of time to think about that as a piece of the fortress also fell on him, making him go offline. Suddently, a robot teleported in, breaking the debrie that was on top of Mega Man in the process. It was hard to see due to the lack of light, and because the other two characters in the scene were unconscious.

?: "Where's Dr. Wiley?"

The robot tried to listen to find him, but all it could hear were some noices from below the debrie he was standing on, like bones cracking or something.

?: "Oh no, It's too late."

The robot looked down at Mega Man in the floor.

?: "Meh, why not?"

The robot teleported out of there with Mega Man.

_-Later, on Light's lab-_

Mega Man woke up and was greeted by Dr. Light.

Light: "Mega Man! You're finally awake, what happened?"

Mega Man: "Wily's fortress collapsed and then Wily and me were trapped under some debris."

Light: "How big?"

Mega Man: "Like... 1.5 cubic meters? I think?"

Light: "Wow, I really need to upgrade your lifting strength. How did you get here? I found you here when I arrived."

Mega Man: "I have no idea."

Suddently, a familiar whistle was heard.

Light: "That whistle... it must have been Proto Man!"

Then Mega Man teleported out.

Light: "Oh, ok, don't listen to what I have to say. Hey Roll!"

Roll: "What?"

Light: "Do you want to listen about your secret brother?"

Roll: "..come again?"

Light grabbed a book with some of the robots he had designed, while Mega Man was taking a walk.

Light: "Now let me find it... Elec Man, atomic energy controller... Fire Man, aaste disposal robot... Bomb Man, around disruption robot.. Ice Man, antartic investigation robot... Guts Man, wilderness reclamation robot... Cut Man, timber-felling robot... Roll, housekeeping robot... Mega Man, former assistant to Dr. Right..."

Roll: "Former? Wait, Dr. Right?"

Light: "Ah, there it is! DLN 000: Proto Man. This was my very first robot with advanced A.I.. Sadly, he ran off a long time ago."

Roll: "What happened?"

Light: "That's... a long story."

Mega Man stopped by a tree and looked up to the sky where Proto Man had turned into a cloud hologram thing.

Proto Man: "It's symbolic, you idiot!"

Oh, sorry. Also, a spinning thing landed on top of the tree, not sure of what it was I can't see it very well.


	14. Before rock, there was blues

I don't remember how long it has been since I left the lab, as my internal clock has stopped a long time ago. My reactor keeps failing to give me the energy I need to operate, sometimes forcing me to shut down for a few days.

This was something inevitable, something I knew would happen even before I started wandering. It's the price I have to pay in order to keep my identity.

He has told me since my creation that I was "special" and "unique", but once he found out something he didn't like, he felt I was "flawed" and I needed to be fixed.

I don't care if he had good intentions.

I don't care if my life is in danger.

Every characteristic I have makes me who I am, flaws and all. Any remodelation will change who I am, and I would rather die as myself than live as someone else.

Besides, it's too late to change my mind now. It's finally time to my last shut down.

...

...

...re...

...you...the...

...ar...re...

Wily: "Are you there?"

?: "Huh?"

To my surprise, I'm back online. The first person to greet me is an old man in a lab coat, another scientist?

Wily: "I was about to give up on you, I only kept trying to fix you because of how much I owe you."

I couldn't help to notice that I felt and looked different.

?: "You... what have you done to me? And what exactly do you owe me?"

Wily: "The imbalance on your power reactor was aggravated by your insistence on avoiding being fixed, the best I could do was to change it from a solar energy based system to an atomic powered one."

?: "You.. you..."

Wily: "I haven't finished. I also gave you a left arm cannon and a shield, based on the ones I gave the Sniper Joes I modified."

I was mad not only because I had been modified, but because I now resembled those copies of me that I detest.

?: "Grrr... you mean to tell me I ran away for nothing?"

Wily: "What do you mean? You have already "died as yourself", as you said. Consider this as... being reborn."

?: "How do you...?"

Wily: "I have been digging through your memory banks, which also helped me understand how Thomas robots worked and how to reprogram them."

This man knows my creator? And why would he try to reprogram his robots?

?: "Who are you and what exactly have I missed?"

Wily: "The name's Doctor Albert W. Wily. After I found you I fought against Thomas time and time again to prove once and for all that I'm the best scientist, but to not avail. Thomas, on the other hand, decided to create a couple of household robots to act as his kids, and also some industrial robots."

?: "He... he replaced me?!"

That only made me angrier, did he see me as something that could be replaced all along?

Wily: "You don't look too happy to hear about this."

?: "Oh, you think?"

Wily: "I know how it feels to hate someone like that, so I offer you a deal: You work with me to defeat Light so both of us can have their revenge against him. What do you say, Proto Man?"


End file.
